In Dreams
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: Pippin's thoughts after Amon Hen. His second lament; kind of a sequel to ‘I Can Never Help It’. Kind of angsty. One-shot, COMPLETE! Revised: Dec. 24


Authoress's note: this is another small bit I decided to write after _I Can Never Help It._ It's also from Pippin's point of view, only here he's lamenting over someone else.

Title: "In Dreams"

Author: Nini, the Electrocuted Sheep.

Rating: PG. Kind of angsty/dramatic.

Setting: this is at the end of the first movie, when the Fellowship is broken.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members of the Fellowship; that honor goes to Professor J.R.R. Tolkien. I'm basing this on the movie, so the version of Parth Galen and Amon Hen in here also does not belong to me, that's Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema. Lucky them.

* * *

Merry and I were each hurled onto the shoulder of an Uruk and carried away like baggage. We never did have a chance when we sprung in like that, swinging our tiny swords and yelling, "_Shire!!_" The Uruk-Hai are horrifically big. And rather smelly.

Under normal circumstances, Merry and I would have laughed at something like that. But not today. Today, someone died for us. I have never felt this feeling – this ache in my chest, as though my heart will break.

No, wait. The feeling actually is somewhat familiar. I know. This is how I felt after Gandalf fell. Amon Hen may be a beautiful place, with age-old stone statues and trees and moss all around, but after a battle like this, no place can remain even vaguely beautiful.

The Uruks have trampled anything in their way – flowers, grass, bushes. They have killed all in their way. I can only hope that any Man, Elf, Dwarf and Hobbit could have survived their path.

I know one Man did not. Boromir of Gondor gave his life for us. He sacrificed himself for me and my cousin.

I look at Merry next to me, slung over the shoulder of another Uruk. He is unconscious, with a bloody gash above his eyebrow. I hope he will be all right.

I still cannot get around the fact that Boromir would die for us. What reason would he have to throw his life away like that, just for two small hobbits like us? All we have ever done is proved an inconvenience.

I do hope that Frodo is at least alive. The whole future of Middle-earth rests on his shoulder, poor Baggins. I don't know what shall become of him. Perhaps Sam will help – and Strider, of course. That is, if they are alive. They have to be.

I shiver as the sun starts to set. The Uruks will not rest anytime soon. They have trudged on tirelessly for hours now. I see no reason for them to stop any time soon.

Merry and I are being taken to Isengard. I suppose Saruman thinks we have the Ring. Good grief, what will happen to us? I shake my head, trying to dispel these thoughts.

Instead, images of Boromir creep into my mind. Unbidden, I see him as I saw him my first time, when Merry and I snuck into the Council at Rivendell. He seemed frightening then, a tall Man of Gondor – somehow resembling Strider, but so much different. Much sterner. I could never imagine Boromir picking up a pipe and telling us elven tales, like Strider did.

I see him again on Caradhras, walking through the high snow, me in one arm and Merry in the other. And then in Moria – at the Bridge of Khazad-dum, when Boromir took us once again in his arms and jumped over the gap. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here today.

But if it hadn't been for me and Merry, he would be here.

Through my sorrow and despair, I hear the wind. And it seems to bring a song with it, a lament:

_When the cold of Winter comes  
__Starless night will cover day  
__In the veiling of the sun  
__We will walk in bitter rain_

_But in dreams  
__I can hear your name  
__And in dreams  
__We will meet again_

_When the seas and mountains fall  
And we come, to end of days  
In the dark I hear a call  
Calling me there  
I will go there  
And back agan_...

_

* * *

_

Authoress's note: well, here it is, another Pippin-lament. The song is from the soundtrack, yes. I think it's an absolutely beautiful song. I don't think it ever really said it officially anywhere, but I just know this song is for Boromir and Faramir. I'd never thought of it before TTT, until I saw Faramir, and until I saw the previews for RotK with the flashbacks of Boromir.


End file.
